


A Friend In Need

by AstrexAzure



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Enemas, F/F, Scat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrexAzure/pseuds/AstrexAzure
Summary: Ann helps cure Haru's constipation with a specially made enema. The experience ends up awakening some new feelings in both girls.CW: Scat





	1. A Friend In Need

A Friend In Need

It was a cool November afternoon as Haru tidied her room in anticipation of company. She found herself feeling more than a little anxious due in some part to the idea of inviting a friend into her living space, a new experience for the typically isolated girl. However, the majority of her tension arose not from the potential awkwardness of the necessary introductions and general settling in, but from what would happen afterwards.

* * *

Over the past couple of weeks, Haru had been experiencing a rather embarrassing problem: a severe bout of constipation. As much as she had tried, her long, arduous trips to the toilet had only managed to produce minor relief at best. Although she'd had more pressing worries lately, this particular problem was becoming harder and harder to live with. One day, after a brief trip through Mementos, Ann had approached Haru privately and asked if anything was bothering her.

“Why do you ask?” Haru said. Although she was fairly certain her symptoms were beginning to become obvious to others, she was internally praying that Ann was inquiring about something, anything else.

“You've just seemed a little distant these past few days, and sometimes you get this look of pain on your face. I wanna look out for you as our newest member and my friend. I know you're going through a lot right now considering everything that's happened, but I was just wondering if there was something I could help with.”

“I'm okay, but thank you for your concern.” Haru desperately hoped Ann would drop the subject then and there.

Ann paused for a moment, perhaps considering whether or not she should pry further, when Haru felt a sudden pain in her abdomen. She instinctively clutched at her stomach and inhaled sharply. Ann quickly moved to her side and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Don't worry, it's just-” Haru was beginning to regain her composure and trying to explain away her sudden outburst when the pain shot through her again.

A look of realization came across Ann's face as she spent a moment trying to find the right words to express herself.

“Haru, are you...having some toilet issues?”

Haru reluctantly nodded, turning away from Ann in embarrassment.

Ann nodded gently, stepping away from Haru with a look of understanding.

“Y'know, it happens to me kinda often. I get a little overzealous with my eating and end up paying for it. You don't have to be embarrassed about it.”

Haru nodded again, still averting her gaze.

“Um...if you would be okay with it, I think I might know how to help.”

In spite of Ann's kind words, Haru was unable to suppress her feeling of shame, and Ann's offer to help only worsened it. But at the same time, Haru knew she didn't have many options. Her condition wasn't seeming to lessen with time, and she was far too embarrassed to go out and buy any laxatives or enemas herself, or even ask anyone else to do it. After weighing her options for a while, she decided this would likely be her best option.

“I-If you think you can...I would be grateful.” Haru slowly replied.

“Alright. Tell you what, maybe we can meet at your house Sunday morning at 10 and we'll see what we can do.”

* * *

After giving Ann her address, Haru had returned home and started mentally preparing herself for her unusual meeting. Today was the day, and Haru had ensured her room was absolutely spotless. Now all that was left was to await Ann's arrival.

Before long, Haru heard the doorbell ring and came out to see one of her servants welcoming Ann inside. The two exchanged greetings and then moved to Haru's bedroom.

“Okay, here it is.” Ann said, pulling a plastic container out of her bag.

Noticing Haru's puzzled look, Ann quickly explained. “This is a special recipe I learned about in Finland. It'll definitely help you out.”

“But how am I supposed to-” Haru was unable to form a full sentence as she began to realize what was going on.

“Well...um...it's kinda uncomfortable but...it goes, uh, inside you. I brought something to do that with too.” Ann pulled out a strange bag with a hose attached to it. “This is an enema bag. I'll put the liquid in there, then the hose will go inside of you.”

Haru had no idea how to respond. She had been expecting some sort of drink or pill, or maybe a massage technique at worst. But this was so out of her comfort zone she could barely have imagined it.

“If it's too uncomfortable, we can find something else. This is just my personal go-to and I thought I would offer.” Ann said, sensing Haru's discomfort.

But among Haru's reeling thoughts there was a bizarre feeling emerging. Something like...excitement. She decided to follow that feeling, partially justifying it by telling herself that Ann probably knew what she was talking about. Besides, if Ann was offering in the first place, there was no reason to worry she would be scared or grossed out by whatever would happen.

“No, it's okay. I'll do it.” Haru said with a confidence she herself had not expected.

“Alright then. Well, where's the nearest toilet?”

“There's one attached to my room, just through there.” Haru said, pointing to a door next to the one they had entered from.

Ann nodded, then the two girls worked together to find a place in the bedroom in which to hang the enema bag. After finding a suitable spot on the dresser near Haru's bed and making sure the door was locked, Ann told her to lay on her side facing away from the bag.

“It might be awkward, but I think I should help you get it started since this is your first time.” Ann explained. Haru nodded and gave a soft sigh, preparing herself for this bizarre situation. “So uh, if you could take off your dress and your panties.”

Haru complied, undressing herself and sliding her panties off onto the foot of the bed. She had more of a figure than most girls her age she knew, especially the trim and perky Ann. While she wasn't ashamed of her body, it was impossible not to feel self-conscious in this situation. Ann simply continued on, hoping her casual demeanor would defuse the awkwardness.

“Okay, I'm about to put it in.” Ann said, taking the nozzle in hand. “Um, we're gonna need to spread your cheeks so I can reach. Do you want to do it yourself?” Haru nodded, breathing deeply then planting both hands on her bottom and spreading herself open. Ann slowly moved the nozzle towards Haru's newly-revealed hole and gently slipped it inside.

Haru couldn't help jolting a bit at the sensation, and Ann gave her a moment to compose herself before letting the liquid through. The feeling of the slightly warm concoction moving into her caused Haru to tense up and gasp slightly, but before long it began to feel strangely relaxing. Haru's body loosened up and her breathing steadied as she felt the warmth moving up her into her abdomen.

“How are you feeling?” Ann asked.

“It feels...kinda nice.” Haru replied. In fact, it felt very nice in a way she couldn't quite explain to herself at the moment.

“It does, doesn't it? At least after the first minute or so.” Ann smiled slightly, taking a seat on the edge of bed next to the mostly-naked Haru. She had been trying to avoid looking at the more private parts of her any more than she needed to, but she had been unable to avoid sneaking some glances here and there. Her body was quite nice, Ann thought, in a different way than most girls she knew. She'd never had major romantic thoughts about another girl before, but she got a strange feeling when she looked at Haru in this state. But she wanted to show her friend some respect in a potentially demeaning situation, so she suppressed the emotion.

The two sat in near-silence for a while, besides the occasional sigh from Haru. Ann eventually noticed that the bag was almost empty, and stood up.

“Okay, I think it's almost all in. I'm gonna go ahead and close off the nozzle then take it out.” Haru gave a quick nod, then Ann closed the flow of the liquid. She reached towards the nozzle, gently pulling it out of Haru. “Alright, now you can just lay down for a while until you feel like you need to go.”

Haru nodded, rolling onto her back. The sudden change in view took Ann slightly by surprise, and she couldn't help but run her eyes over Haru's body quickly. Her hips and her thighs were both difficult for Ann to take her eyes off of, as was the sight of Haru's vagina, covered in a slight layer of fuzz.

Haru stayed like that for a while with Ann quietly trying to keep her eyes from loitering. Haru's mind was beginning to wander aimlessly when she began to feel a different sensation in the lower part of her stomach. She slowly raised herself from the bed and began making her way into the bathroom. The sensation suddenly intensified, causing her knees to buckle and her body to tighten. Please, she thought, don't tell me I waited too long. “Ann.” she said “I think I-” Before she could finish the thought, Ann was beside her grabbing on to her arm. She half-dragged Haru into the bathroom and sat her on the toilet. As soon as she hit the seat, Haru's muscles relaxed before she could even think, releasing everything that had been built up into the bowl.

The torrent came with immense relief. The sensation of her bowels emptying so much at once was unlike anything she had experienced before, and she couldn't keep herself from closing her eyes and shuddering with a pleasure she had never known existed. She forgot about her embarrassing predicament entirely for a moment. When she finally opened her eyes, she found that Ann didn't look repulsed as she had been expecting, but rather transfixed. Her face was beet red, and her breathing was obviously heavy.

When Ann realized Haru had caught on, she was the one turning her face in shame. She hadn't expected that the sight would make her feel this way, but there was no denying it now. Not only was Ann attracted to Haru, she had discovered a new fetish through her.

Neither girl knew what to say or do, so they both stayed still and quiet, except for the occasional sound of Haru continuing to evacuate herself. Eventually, Ann walked out, leaving Haru to flush, wipe herself, and collect her thoughts. When she emerged, she found Ann sitting on the bed, still averting her gaze. Haru sat down next to her.

“I'm sorry” Ann said quietly.

“It's okay, Ann. You helped me a lot today, and you were so kind about everything.”

“You probably think I'm gross.”

“Actually, I was more worried you would think that of me.” Haru said, finally feeling composed enough to smile slightly.

Ann remained quiet, so Haru continued after a moment's pause. “And besides, I...kind of felt something too. It felt good in a way I'm not used to. So...I think I might understand.”

Ann glanced at Haru briefly before looking straight ahead. The two sat together in silence for a while before Ann got up and grabbed her bag.

“I'm glad you don't hate me or anything.” she said in a faintly brighter tone than before. “I'll see you around.” She was almost to the door when Haru stopped her.

“Oh, Ann, what about the bag?” Haru asked.

“Um...you can keep it for now if you want, just in case your problem crops up again.” Ann replied as she left the room. “I can text you the recipe too, if you need it. The ingredients aren't that hard to find.”

Once Ann had walked out, Haru went to take a bath and tried to sort out everything that had happened. For the moment, the only thing she was fully sure of was that her and Ann had both found themselves enjoying the experience, and Haru felt a strange sense of excitement at further exploring this new horizon. And somehow, she found herself even more excited at the thought of doing so with Ann.


	2. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Ann plan a sleepover as a way of continuing to explore their newfound desires.

In the days following Ann and Haru's unexpectedly intimate encounter, life remained relatively normal for both girls, or at least as close to it as Phantom Thieves could get. They had seen each other at school, only daring to exchange short glances in passing. Haru had once or twice started writing out a text to send to Ann, only to erase it after only a few words. Though she felt some security in knowing there was no ill will between them, it would still clearly take some time for them to fully come to grips with all that had happened.

Privately, Haru had been working through those feelings in her own way. Some nights, she had begun to touch herself while remembering the experience, sometimes allowing her imagination to take over as she thought about the things she and Ann could've done that day. Over time, Haru had come to somewhat embrace the idea of having sexual feelings towards Ann. She knew very well now how she felt about the whole thing, and Ann had seemed to feel similarly, at least in the moment. So the biggest question was how to proceed from here, and when.

Though she pleasured herself freely, she had decided to hold off on doing another enema until she could at least gather the courage to speak with Ann about things. She had already made a trip to buy the necessary ingredients to create another batch of Ann's special enema and had certainly pondered breaking it out during her masturbation sessions. But if by some chance what had happened was to be more than a one-time affair, she felt it right to save that particular indulgence for the proper occasion.

On the Saturday after the incident, while Haru was on the roof tending to her garden, Ann came through the door. She quickly glanced around to see if anyone else was present before she greeted Haru.

“Hey, what's up?” she said, clearly putting up a significant effort to seem casual.

“I'm watering my vegetables. Actually, I think some are about ready to harvest. Would you like to try a few?” Haru responded in her typical unassuming tone.

“I'd love to.” Ann seemed a little more relaxed after Haru's routine response.

The two girls sat down nearby and started chatting while snacking on a few of the vegetables Haru had harvested and washed. When the conversation started to die down after a while, Haru decided to try and breach the topic that was on both of their minds.

“So I got the ingredients you listed in your recipe. You were right about them being easy to find.”

“Oh? Have you used it yet?”

“No, not yet. I've kinda been waiting for the right time.”

“Ah. So...when is that?”

“Well, I was hoping when you could come over again.”

“You want me to be there?”

Haru nodded, hoping that she hadn't pushed her luck too far. Ann took a moment to think, then grinned slightly.

“Would tonight be okay? Around 7 or so?” she said.

“Certainly. I'll go home and get everything ready.”

“Hey, maybe we could turn it into a sleepover. I think that'd be fun.”

Haru smiled and nodded. “I'd love that.”

The two said their goodbyes and Ann departed, with Haru following after tidying up her gardening space. She hurried home and began her preparations for the evening. After dinner she spent a while freshening herself, and before long it was almost time for Ann to arrive. Haru was giving herself and her room one final look over when the doorbell rang. She immediately went to answer it, seeing Ann carrying a bag of items for the planned sleepover.

The two walked side by side to Haru's room, exchanging some simple conversation on the way. They both entered the room, with Haru closing and locking the door immediately.

“You really wanna get started, huh?” Ann said with a slight grin. 

“If that's okay with you, Ann.”

Ann set her bag down and removed her jacket, stepping a bit closer to Haru and placing her hands on her hips. “Of course.” 

Haru grabbed a container of Ann's enema solution she had mixed up earlier in the evening and poured it into the bag Ann had left for her, setting it up in the same spot near the bed. She shed her clothing until she was down to just her bra and panties, then walked over to where Ann was standing. 

“Can you take your clothes off too this time, Ann? I feel like it might make us a little more open with each other, if you would be okay with that.” 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Ann replied as she began stripping down. 

Meanwhile Haru worked to unhook her bra, slipping it off and tossing it into the pile where the rest of her clothes lay. Her breasts were fairly average in size, and while she didn't think of them as a standout feature of hers, she'd had little reason to feel insecure about them. She instinctively ran her hand over one of them and felt her nipple standing erect. She looked over at Ann, who was now down to just her undergarments and felt a sudden rush of anxiety at the thought being seen totally nude like this.

Ann undid her bra then looked over, seeming to notice Haru's expression. She slid the straps off her shoulders then pressed it against her chest, turning herself around and looking back in an overly-theatrical motion then giggling. 

“What do you think of my posing?”

Haru chuckled with a hand over her mouth as Ann finally slid her bra all the way off. Haru turned away and bent over slightly as she took her panties off, giving Ann a good look at her butt. She felt her hips and rear were her proudest features body-wise and felt the sudden desire to show off a bit after Ann's tension-breaking display. Ann slid hers off and the two girls faced each other, now fully nude. There was a moment of silence as each of them examined the other.

Ann's body was appetizingly slender, and her skin seemed incredibly smooth to boot. Her breasts were a little smaller than Haru's, but perky in shape and larger in proportion to the rest of her body. It was easy to see why she could find so much work as a model, Haru thought to herself. Even her lower area was well-trimmed.

After a few seconds, Ann broke Haru's gaze by moving towards the bed, running her hand up Haru's arm and brushing it through her hair as she passed by. Ann stood next to the bed and rubbed the top of it, motioning for Haru to lay down. Haru obliged, taking the same position on her side facing away from the bedside where Ann was.

“Okay, you ready?” Ann asked.

“Definitely.” Haru replied, with her heart now beating less out of anxiety and more out of anticipation.

Ann placed a hand at the bottom of Haru's back and slid it over until she was in the middle of Haru's rear. She gently grabbed one side and spread Haru's cheeks open until she had a clear view of her anus. Haru felt one of Ann's fingers run over the hole for a moment, then came the sensation of the nozzle being inserted. A moment later, the fluid began to travel through the hose into her insides. Haru let out a small noise and shifted her body around at the sensation.

“Alright, there we go.” Ann said, stepping back from the bedside. “How does that feel?”

“Really good.” Haru replied in a quiet but satisfied tone.

After a moment, Haru moved over a bit and motioned for Ann to sit down near her feet. Ann sat and immediately began gently rubbing Haru's legs. Haru reciprocated by rubbing a foot up and down Ann's back. Suddenly, Ann planted a kiss on Haru's calf, then a few more after she confirmed that Haru didn't seem to mind. She continued to test the waters by moving her kisses to Haru's lower thigh, then continuing up from there. By the time Ann reached the top, she had moved her entire body onto the bed, facing Haru with her legs dangling off the end. She kissed Haru's hip, then craned her neck over to plant the next one on Haru's rear. Haru responded by reaching down and starting to rub Ann's head, eventually moving to her face. Ann moved herself up, planting small kisses on Haru's body the whole way. Her sides, her stomach, her breasts, and her neck all got their share of attention until the two girls were face-to-face with each other. 

Haru moved first, taking Ann by surprise and locking their lips together in a lengthy kiss. Ann moved her tongue into Haru's mouth and Haru did the same to her, both exploring every centimeter of the other's mouths that they could reach. They broke apart then repeated the process again, this time with Haru placing a hand on Ann's rear and slowly moving it up and down. It was fairly small but shapely and firm, and Haru made sure she felt it thoroughly. At the same time, Ann placed a hand on one of Haru's breasts and began teasing her nipple with her thumb. They continued this several times, only stopping once in a while for a quick breath then immediately resuming. When their lips separated for the final time, Haru realized that the flow of the enema fluid had stopped.

“It feels like it all went in.” she said. “I guess I...we just have to wait now.”

“Guess so.” Ann said, burying her head in Haru's chest and delivering a few more tender kisses to her breasts. “I'm happy to wait here as long as you need though.”

Haru ran her hand along the curvature of Ann's body over and over, occasionally stopping to run a hand over her breasts or butt. The sexual desire she had been feeling since her and Ann's first enema session was now a roaring fire that she could no longer push down. She tried to work up the courage to ask Ann to go all the way, to finally ease Haru's restlessness, and perhaps allow her to do the same for Ann. But her thoughts were interrupted by a new, familiar sensation that was emerging in her stomach.

“Ann, I think it's coming.”

“Let's go then. I'll be right behind you.”

Ann lifted her head up and Haru got up from the bed, making her way to the bathroom with Ann following. The two went into the bathroom and Haru sat down on the toilet. Ann stood across from the toilet leaning against the wall.

“Hey, I wasn't able to mention this last time, but you shouldn't try and push it out or anything. Just relax and let it come.”

“Okay.” Haru said, trying to relax her body as much as she could. She could feel a familiar sensation growing stronger as it traveled down her stomach. The combination of that sensation, her and Ann's mutual teasing, and the knowledge that Ann was assuredly feeling the same way now brought Haru's desire to the boiling point. She reached her hand towards Ann, who recognized it as a signal to come closer. As soon as Ann was in her range, Haru grabbed her by the arm and pulled her as close as she could. She guided Ann down to her knees gently, putting them at about eye level, and then pulled her into a messy kiss. Haru slipped her free hand down between her legs and started pleasuring herself. She and Ann broke off the kiss and looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Ann seemed pleasantly surprised by Haru's sudden outburst of passion.

Taking Haru's cue, Ann began slowly rubbing her own clitoris with one hand, placing the other on Haru's stomach. The added pressure was enough to send Haru's insides over the edge, causing a wave of solid waste to drop into the bowl followed by a trickle of stained enema fluid. The feeling sent Haru past the brink of orgasm, and she let out a series of loud moans as the lurched forward, burying her head between Ann's neck and shoulder. 

Ann continued masturbating while Haru breathed deeply in her ear. Occasionally another solid bit of waste would emerge from the stream that Haru was excreting, which would always produce a small sigh of satisfaction from her. Ann gently massaged Haru's stomach, ensuring that she would be able to fully evacuate herself. Eventually Ann began breathing more heavily as she started to approach orgasm. She finally went over the edge, wrapping her free arm around Haru and madly kissing her neck as she tried to keep herself steady. 

After both girls had taken a moment to regain their composure and Haru ensured she was finished, she flushed the toilet and grabbed a roll of toilet paper. Ann watched as she wiped herself, then flushed again and stood up. Haru brushed her hand through Ann's hair then started to leave the bathroom with Ann following closely behind.

Haru started putting up the enema bag while Ann gathered up the clothes that were piled on the floor. Ann went towards the bag she had brought then stopped.

“Y'know, I brought some pajamas but I guess I'm not gonna need 'em, huh?”

Haru laughed softly “I guess not.”

Once everything was put away, Haru turned off the lights and the two girls both retired to Haru's bed.

As Ann slipped into bed, she asked “Do you even know what time it is? 'Cause I don't.”

“Mm-mm.” Haru replied, shaking her head slightly. 

“Guess it doesn't really matter, I'm pretty tired. Bet you are, too.”

“I enjoyed it a lot though, Ann. You're amazing.”

“You did a lot to push things along, y'know. I don't know if I'd have had the courage to do a lot of the things you did.”

“Thank you, Ann.”

The two girls brought themselves close together and wrapped their arms around each other. Haru found herself feeling incredibly satisfied, and started drifting into an easy sleep with Ann's body pressed against hers. As sleep began to overtake her, she had two distinct thoughts. The first wondered with exhilaration what tomorrow would bring. The other, smaller yet somehow louder, hoped the moment she was living right now would never end.


	3. Spending the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an eventful night together, Ann and Haru wake up the next morning to a day full of possibilities.

The bedroom was just starting to fill with the first light of the day when Haru woke up. She closed her eyes for a moment and breathed in deeply. The events of the previous night flashed through her head, and she immediately reached towards the other side of the bed, as if to confirm it hadn't just been a particularly kinky dream. Sure enough, she felt Ann's bare body right there beside her. Ann was already awake, and took hold of Haru's hand, rubbing the back of it with her thumb. 

“Good morning.” Haru said, the sleep still in her voice. 

“Morning.” Ann gave Haru her hand back, rolling over to face her.

Neither girl said much for a while, simply looking at each other with the occasional hand brushed through hair or down a cheek. Eventually, though, Haru spoke up.

“Do you want some breakfast? I would be happy to cook something up for you.”

“I'd love that.” Ann said with a smile. “But could I get a shower first?”

“Certainly. The one in that bathroom should have everything you need.”

Ann sat up and turned, letting her legs hand of the side of the bed as she raised her arms up and yawned. Her hair was down, reaching past her shoulders with strands of it grouping together in front of her face. It was very different from to the cute, stylish look Haru was used to seeing Ann sport, but it only made her sexier in Haru's eyes. 

“Maybe I could join you.” Haru said, sitting up in the bed. 

“Of course.” Ann said as she stood up. “Let's go.”

Ann began walking towards the bathroom door, with Haru getting out of bed and following behind. As she opened the door, Ann turned to her. 

“There's something I need to take care of real quick, but I don't think you'll mind.” 

As she spoke, Ann walked into the bathroom and made a beeline for the toilet. She sat on it backwards, leaning her body forward and looking back at Haru with a smirk.

“No, I don't think I mind much at all.”

“Well, I had so much fun watching you last night. I thought I might return the favor.” 

Haru promptly seated herself on the bathroom floor near the toilet. Her hand was already drifting down in between her legs, teasing the entrance of her lower lips. After Ann had confirmed that Haru was ready, she spread herself open and began to push. Almost immediately, Haru could see a stream of urine pouring out of Ann, falling into the bowl with a gentle but steady splash. The stream continued for a few seconds before falling to a trickle, then stopping completely. 

Ann began to push slightly harder, and eventually Haru saw the tip of a brown log beginning to emerge. Haru involuntarily leaned in closer and slipped one finger, then another into her now-soaking vagina. Ann continued pushing, and the log widened as more of it was revealed. It was already quite wide around for someone like Ann, but it seemed even larger contrasted against her tiny yet shapely butt. On top of that, it seemed fairly hard, leading Haru to conclude that it must have been fairly uncomfortable to pass. It was no wonder Ann was knowledgeable about enemas if things were normally like this for her.

Still, Ann pressed on, pushing at a regular pace as the log worked its way out of her. As wide as it was, it was fair in length too, eventually tapering off and dropping into the water with a heavy splash soon after. Ann stopped to breathe for a few seconds and Haru laid one hand on Ann's butt, slowly feeling her way around it as she continued stimulating herself with the other. She could feel she was getting close to orgasm, and the smell filling the room, though she knew she'd find it revolting under normal circumstances, was driving her even closer to the edge. She took her hand off of Ann and started using it to massage one of her own breasts, gently running her finger over the nipple over and over. This quickly brought her to climax, and she found herself laying on the floor as she shuddered with pleasure. 

After a short rest, Ann pushed once more, with a few small pieces falling into the water below. After repeating this a couple of times, Ann was satisfied that she was finished. She reached for the nearby roll of toilet paper, but Haru stopped her. 

“Hold on.”

“Huh?”

“I think we should just clean it off in the shower.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely” Haru nodded. “I'll help out.”

“Ah, alright then.”

Haru got up and prepared the shower, ensuring that the temperature was rather warm without being outright hot. Once she was done, she motioned for Ann to step inside, then followed her in. The two spent a while just rinsing themselves and enjoying the sight of each other's water-soaked bodies. Soon, however, Haru began to act.

“Okay, let me clean you up, Ann.”

Upon saying this, Haru crouched down behind Ann and gently gripped her cheeks. Ann quickly realized what she was up to and placed her hands against the shower wall.

“Are you ready, Ann?” Haru asked.

“I think so.”

With this, Haru began her work. She brought her face forward into Ann's butt, planting a kiss in between her cheeks. She gently began spreading them open, revealing Ann's anus, smeared with the remnants of her bowel movement. A distinctive earthy scent hit Haru's nose as she drew her face in and began moving her tongue around the area. At first she was slow and tentative, flicking her tongue in a few spots with relatively light smears. The taste was similar to the smell, earthy and bitter but somehow not totally unpleasant. Haru quickly gained more confidence, licking in broader strokes and drawing steadily closer to the center. 

As Haru pulled back for a moment, swallowing down the first load that had collected on her tongue, she could hear Ann's heavy breathing over the sound of the water. She reached up and rubbed her hand on Ann's back for a moment. Ann exhaled and steadied herself as Haru dove back in. She licked up one of the heavier smears that had been left behind and swallowed quickly before moving her tongue back in. She began moving her tongue faster, pressing it more forcefully into Ann's dirty crevice. Ann's breaths had turned to moans, and she took one hand off the wall to rub her almost dripping wet vagina. 

Haru took a second to breathe and swallow the third load that had collected on her tongue. That odd taste was now hanging in her mouth, and she was starting to find it somewhat enjoyable. She examined Ann's butt, finding that it was now almost clean except for a few heavier spots directly on Ann's anus. Haru swiped one of her fingers across the spot, collecting the remaining feces on it then popping it into her mouth, sucking off the mess and swallowing it hungrily. Haru stood up and locked her lips around Ann's, sharing the taste of Ann's filth between them. 

Once they were finished, Haru slid her hand down Ann's body and settled it at the entrance of her vagina. Gently pushing Ann's hand out of the way, she slowly slid one finger in and rubbed the walls of her vagina before adding another. Haru massaged the inside of Ann's womanhood, moving her fingers in every direction until she found a rhythm that made Ann bury her face in Haru's shoulder and begin moaning loudly in her ear. 

Haru picked up her pace as she continued to explore inside of Ann. Eventually her fingers found Ann's g-spot, her knees buckling slightly as Haru touched it. Haru focused her attention there, bringing a new wave of pleasured cries from Ann.

Ann's final cry fluctuated wildly in pitch as she reached her climax. Haru could feel Ann's entire body shuddering against her, followed shortly by her legs finally giving out as she melted into Haru's arms. Ann panted for several seconds before regaining her faculties and unsteadily standing upright again. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths until she fully regained her composure.

“Oh god, Haru.” Was all she could say as stood there with a look of pure satisfaction on her face. Haru pressed her lips to Ann's and the two shared one more kiss. Both girls had begun to notice that the shower's temperature was dropping rapidly, and thus they made a quick effort to clean themselves before hurriedly stepping out. 

After drying off, they returned to Haru's bedroom and got dressed. The two girls took a seat on Haru's bed, readjusting themselves to their role as two school friends just spending the day together. Before long they began debating whether to have breakfast there at Haru's house or go out to a nearby restaurant. After a short discussion, they decided on the latter and set off for a small cafe just a couple blocks away. 

They took their time eating their meal, engaging in lengthy chatter between the occasional bite of food. Haru hadn't been with the Phantom Thieves all that long, so Ann was happy to take the opportunity to learn more about her daily life. Haru wasn't used to having someone ask her about those sorts of things with any amount of genuine enthusiasm. Growing up rich with such a well-known businessman for a father meant that most casual conversations with adults were expected to have some ulterior motive, and most kids her age avoided eye contact. But talking with Ann and the others was a totally different experience. 

Ann fired off question after question , and Haru was glad to answer them all. This continued on for almost two hours before they finally paid for their meal and left. After coming out of the restaurant, they wandered the streets aimlessly for a while as they discussed what to do next. The conversation went on for a while without a clear decision being made, and eventually turned into a continuation of their talk in the restaurant with Haru asking the questions this time. 

As they walked the streets, they came across a convenience store. They went in intending to buy some drinks and snacks to hold them throughout the day. The girls went around the store, Haru mostly grabbing a selection of healthy foods alongside a couple of snack cakes while Ann spent most of her time browsing through the selection of candy. As Haru finished her shopping, Ann told her to go ahead and ring her items up while she continued to browse for a few more minutes. Once Haru had paid, she left the store with her bag full of snacks and waited near the entrance. Ann emerged not long after, carrying a sack stuffed with a vast array of sweets, and the two headed on their way.

After another half hour spent idly chatting in a small park nearby, the girls decided to head back to Haru's place. Once they arrived, Haru took the time to show Ann around properly, guiding her through the large and extravagant but classy home. Once the tour was over, the two returned to Haru's bedroom and Ann took a seat on Haru's bed once more. Haru joined her, and the two made themselves comfortable. 

“What time do you think you'll need to head back home?” Haru asked Ann as she laid next to her.

“Hmm...I'll probably wanna head out before it gets dark.”

Haru checked the time. “It's only a little after noon now. We've still got a good amount of time.” As she spoke, she began to draw herself closer to Ann. “I think I could go for some more fun now.”

“Geez, you really can't get enough, huh?” Ann chuckled as her and Haru's bodies began to meet on the bed. “But honestly, I feel the same way.” Ann suddenly turned and kissed Haru quickly, then stood up. “Actually, I bought a little surprise earlier. I want to see what you think of it.”

Ann went over to one of the treat-stuffed sacks the girls had brought home, rummaging through for a moment until she pulled out a small rectangular box. She opened it up as she walked back towards the bed, pulling out a plastic bottle.

“I spotted this behind the counter while I was looking around, and I decided to pick it up while you waited outside.”

She handed Haru the bottle. It was small and black, with “Personal Lubricant” written on it in gold.

“I thought it would be a fun surprise. Though if you don't wanna use it I bet I will on my own time.”

Haru slowly rotated the bottle around and around in her hand. “I think I already know the answer, but you want to use this for anal, right?”

Ann nodded. “That's right. I don't think you've done it before, so I'm gonna be really gentle if you're worried about that.”  
“Have you done it before?”

“I like to put a finger or two in when I masturbate sometimes.”

Haru handed the bottle back to Ann. “Do I need to prepare first?”

“I don't really think so. You kinda got cleaned out last night, and honestly I don't think I'll mind too much if things get a little messy.”

Haru moved close to Ann. “I'll let you take the lead, then.”

Ann wrapped her arms around Haru, pulling her in tightly, then brought the girl's sweater over her head and let it drop to the floor. She worked quickly after that, unfastening Haru's bra and tossing it aside, sliding her skirt down to the floor, then finally removing her panties until Haru was left totally nude. 

As Ann undressed herself, Haru laid down on the bed, spreading her legs apart and trying to relax. Ann squeezed the contents of the bottle onto her fingertips, spreading the viscous substance onto Haru's small, tight anus. Haru tensed up at Ann's touch, but she loosened up slightly as Ann moved her index and middle fingers over her now-lubricated hole. After a few more gentle strokes, Ann pulled her hand back and picked up the bottle once more. She squeezed a larger quantity than before onto her index finger, coating it entirely.

Haru felt the pressure of Ann's finger against her as she slowly and carefully worked her finger inside. With her index finger nearly halfway in, Ann could feel the pleasant warmth of Haru's anus as the walls continually tightened and loosened. Ann began to move her finger in a subtle circular motion and stroking Haru's body in an attempt to relax her. 

“Okay, I'm gonna try and push it a little deeper now, just relax as much as you can.”

Ann slowly inserted her finger even deeper into Haru, until it was finally all the way inside. Haru tried to breath deeply and relax herself between moans, eventually managing to loosen up enough for Ann to begin pulling her finger out with relative ease. 

“You did good, Haru. Trust me, it only gets easier the more you do it.”

Ann examined her finger as she finished speaking, finding that it was lightly brown from Haru's uncleaned insides. Haru noticed the situation, sitting up and taking hold of Ann's hand. She wordlessly brought Ann's hand closer to her face before looking at her as if awaiting approval. Ann took the hint, inserting the scar-coated finger into Haru's mouth, which she took in with pleasure. Haru cleaned it off, feeling a fresh wave of arousal at the taste of her own poop. 

Once Ann removed her finger, she reapplied a fresh coating of lube and went back to work on Haru's other end. She was able to insert her finger noticeably more easily the second time around, sliding it all the way in with little pause. She circled her finger a few times, then began to slide it out at a moderate speed, thrusting it back in once it was almost at the exit. She alternated between thrusting her finger in and out of Haru and circling it while inside her for a while, using the noises and commands Haru let out as a guide for when to switch and how fast to go. 

Once Haru was properly loosened up, she pulled her finger out fully, feeding Haru another helping of her feces then applying the lube to both her index and middle fingers.

“You did really well with the one finger, Haru. Let's try going for more.”

Haru shuffled around to ensure she was in a comfortable position. “Okay, I'm ready when you are.” 

Ann used her non-lubricated hand to spread Haru's hole a bit, ensuring that it was still loose enough for an easy insertion. She put her index finger back in, thrusting it back and forth slowly a few times to ensure Haru was truly prepared, then brought her middle finger to the entrance of Haru's anus. She slid the second finger in bit by bit, drawing further moans from Haru as her hole was stretched to accompany the newly-added digit. Once both fingers were fully inserted, Ann scooted herself up so she could better focus on the rest of Haru's body while she pleasured her dirty hole. Haru's face was beet-red, and sweat was beginning to drip down her body. 

Ann pressed her body against Haru's, inserting her tongue into the girl's open mouth and locking their lips together. As they kissed, Ann began moving her fingers back and forth inside Haru. The sensation left Haru unable to contain herself as she involuntarily twisted her body around underneath her lover. Ann had to stop for a moment to allow Haru to regain her composure, not only because she had tightened herself back up, but because she had taken to gripping Ann's naked body rather painfully. 

When Haru had relaxed herself once more, Ann continued her penetration of the girl's anus. She settled into a steady rhythm as Haru panted and moaned below her. As Haru acclimated, Ann increased her speed gradually. Eventually, Ann began to pleasure Haru's vagina with her free hand as she kept her pace in the other hole. It didn't take long for Haru to succumb to this treatment, pulling Ann in once more as she twitched and jolted in pleasure against her.

The two laid closely next to each other another for a while, feeling the warmth and softness of each other's body as they caught their breath. Haru whispered into Ann's ear in a tired but content voice.

“That was amazing. I don't think I ever would have done that on my own.”

“Glad you enjoyed it. Doing it to someone else is really different from doing it to yourself. It felt good in a totally different way.”

“Maybe I can feel that for myself sometime soon.”

“I'll be there anytime.”

Haru chuckled then rested her head against Ann. After what could have been a couple of minutes or half an hour, neither girl could really tell at the moment, both girls sat up on the bed. They showered together for the second time that day, though they were now too tired to do much besides clean each other. 

After redressing, they spent their remaining time together snacking and chatting while watching TV in Haru's room. Once they began to notice the sun setting outside, Ann gathered up her things and prepared to head back home. Haru walked Ann out the front door, then they turned to face each other out in front of the house.

“Goodbye, Ann. I hope we get to do this pretty often.”

“I'm totally good for it if you are. Even if you just wanna grab lunch together sometime, message me, alright.”

“Certainly.” Haru paused for a moment, her expression changing slightly. “I just want to be around you. I'm glad you feel the same way.” 

“Of course. As a friend, as a partner, or as a fellow Phantom Thief, you really do mean a lot to me.” 

Haru was silent for a moment as she gave Ann a misty-eyed look. 

“I love you.”

She embraced Ann tightly and the two shared a lengthy but tender kiss.

“I love you too, Haru.”

Haru let go of Ann, realizing that she was likely falling behind schedule to head home. After the two said their final goodbyes, Haru watched Ann head down the street towards the station nearby. Even once she was out of sight, Haru continued to gaze out into the darkening streets, soaking in the feeling of warm contentment she held in her chest. Only once Haru received a message from Ann confirming she had made it home did she head back inside, eat a small dinner, and begin preparing for the next day. 

Haru thought about how her life had changed so much in such a short time. Meeting Morgana by chance, discovering the power of her Persona, and joining that strange group of fiery-eyed outcasts who had become like family to her. And now she had found a totally different type of bond in a way she never could have predicted. So, in spite of all the strange occurrences she had experienced, the stress and despair she had felt, and the uncertainty that clouded her future, Haru fell asleep feeling nothing but peace for one of the few times in her life.


End file.
